Some currently available automobiles are equipped with manual (i.e., standard) transmissions that require drivers to operate a clutch and to manually shift gears while driving. Some other currently available automobiles are equipped with automatic transmissions where gear shifting is automated.
Relatively recently, a market has been identified for automobiles that allow drivers to decide, each time that a driver takes the wheel, whether to operate the automobile's transmission automatically or in an alternate mode that, to some extent, simulates operating the transmission in a manual mode. For example, manual low gear shifting system modes, such as the TIPTRONIC mode found in PORSCHE automobiles, the STEPTRONIC mode found in BMW automobiles, etc., are currently available.
More specifically, in a manual low gear shifting system mode, the driver is provided with a first shift gate that includes shifter positions such as “Park”, “Reverse”, “Neutral”, “Drive”, etc. However the driver is also provided with a second shift gate that allows the driver to bypass the automatic transmission mode and to manually initiate an “upshift” or “downshift” from one gear to another.
In a manual low gear shifting system mode, the driver takes over most of the shifting decisions ordinarily performed by a controlled device of an automatic transmission. Thus, the driver may delay an upshift in order to obtain increased acceleration or may initiate the onset of a downshift in order to increase the braking effect of the engine. In view of this relatively recently identified market, devices, systems, and methods have been developed that allow for drivers to switch between automatic and alternate transmission operation, such as, for example, operation in a manual low gear shifting system mode.
The above-discussed manual low gear shifting system mode is typically activated/engaged while the automatic transmission is in a low gear setting. At least for this reason, what is needed are novel devices, systems, and methods that minimize the likelihood of any of the components of the automatic transmission moving out of their low gear settings without the driver's knowledge and/or consent (e.g., without the driver having made a conscious decision to switch out of the manual low gear shifting system mode and back into the automatic mode).
What is also needed are novel devices and systems that allow for the switching of the mode of operation of an automotive transmission between a manual low gear shifting system mode and an automatic mode, yet that are relatively inexpensive, lightweight, and/or that are made up of relatively few components.